


Put Your Fist Here

by Traincat



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, brofists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The brofist?” Kid Flash said.</p><p>“Yes!” Superboy said. He furrowed his brow. “What <i>is</i> that?”</p><p>“It’s a fistbump,” Kid Flash explained, “between bros.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Fist Here

**Author's Note:**

> From the YJ Anon Meme, for the prompt: _They teach Superboy what a brofist is. Because they're bros._
> 
> Total bros.

“Alright!” Kid Flash exclaimed as Superboy tore through the last of the killer robots. It fizzled and sparked as he threw it to the floor.

Robin held his hand up and Kid Flash highfived him. Miss Martian giggled and Aqualad’s lips twitched upwards.

“Well done,” he said.

“Hey, SB,” Kid Flash said. He held up his fist. Superboy stared at him blankly. “C’mon, put it up.”

Superboy looked from Kid Flash’s fist, to his face, and back again. Comprehension dawned on Kid Flash.

“Oh, c’mon? Really?” he said. “The G-Gnomes pumped all that info into your brain and they didn’t even teach you how to brofist?”

“How to _what_?” Superboy said just as Aqualad murmured, “Come on, let it go.”

Kid Flash put his arm down, feeling awkward. All the way back, Superboy kept staring at him, eyes flickering down to his hands.

\--

Later, Superboy cornered him and Robin.

“What were you doing before?” he said to Kid Flash. “When you held your fist up?”

Kid Flash and Robin exchanged a look.

“The brofist?” Kid Flash said.

“Yes!” Superboy said. He furrowed his brow. “What _is_ that?”

“It’s a fistbump,” Kid Flash explained, “between bros.”

He held his fist up. Robin bumped it with his own.

Superboy watched this exchange with a look of utter and complete confusion.

“I don’t get it,” he said. “What’s it for?”

Kid Flash opened his mouth, promptly realized he didn’t actually know, and then closed it again. Robin rolled his eyes, the movement clear underneath the mask.

“It’s a show of solidarity,” he explained. It was a lot more eloquent than Kid Flash’s planned explanation of “because it’s fun?”, and he continued, “You do it to say that you’re friends –”

“ _Bros_ ,” Kid Flash corrected, and got the masked eyeroll again.

“You do it to show you’re bros,” he said. “You know, that you have each other’s backs.”

“Not real brothers,” Kid Flash added when Superboy’s eyebrows knit together again. “Best friends! Soul brothers!”

“Soul brothers?” Robin said. “Really? Is this going get all Blues Brothers? Because I own the sunglasses.”

“Look,” Kid Flash said, ignoring Robin and his traitorous mumblings. He held out his fist to Superboy. “Put your fist against mine – gently! _Gently_!”

Superboy looked at his fist, drawn back, like he had just remembered he could punch people through entire buildings. Slowly, carefully, he tapped it against Kid Flash’s.

Kid Flash grinned.

“Brofist,” he said. Robin nodded, and held up his own fist. Superboy hesitated.

“C’mon,” Robin said, laughing a little. “Put ‘em up! We’re bros, aren’t we?”

“Bros,” Superboy repeated. He bumped his other fist against Robin’s. “Right.”

\--

“The robots were cooler,” Kid Flash said, settling his hands on his hips as Robin finished tying up a bunch of would-be jewel thieves. They didn’t even have costumes; it was practically an affront to them as a team.

“A job well done is a job well done,” Aqualad said sagely.

“We stopped them, and that’s what counts,” Superboy said. And then he held out his fist to Aqualad.

The rest of the team sucked in a silent breath as Aqualad blinked, and then turned to stare directly at Kid Flash.

“What did you do,” he said, not asked.

Kid Flash pointed at Robin.

“He helped,” he said. “It’s his fault too!”

Robin averted his eyes and started tying some overly complicated and frankly unnecessary knots.

“They taught me how to brofist,” Superboy said. His mouth was set in a firm line, but his eyes were starting to look unsure. “It’s what you do when you’re friends.”

“ _Bros_ ,” Kid Flash corrected quietly. Aqualad shot him a piercing look.

Superboy’s fist wavered, and now all eyes were on Aqualad. Miss Martian was making tiny encouraging noises, flapping her hands, and even the thieves were paying attention.

“Dude,” one of them said to Aqualad. “You’ve got to brofist him back. It’s the code.”

Aqualad heaved an almighty sigh and glanced, briefly, at the sky. Then he put his fist up and bumped it against Superboy’s. Superboy grinned.

“Bros,” he said, and tapped his fist lightly against Miss Martian’s when she eagerly held hers out.


End file.
